Spice of Life
by B.l.k.tyger
Summary: Series of random one-shots, inspired by pick-up lines and quotes. Mainly centers around KakaIru, but expands into other couples later on.
1. American Express Lover

**Author's Note:** Resulting from a random urge to look up some pick-up lines and quotes and getting ideas from them. Tyger must warn you that some of these may be a bit cliché or cheesy….mostly because she just wrote whatever popped up from her head after reading those ridiculous pick-up lines and cute quotes. Mainly focuses around KakaIru, but it expands to other couples that come to mind later.

* * *

"Baby, I'm an American Express lover...you shouldn't go home without me!"

* * *

Iruka scowled, as a teacher, his awareness level was higher then his current level dictated. Then again, how could he not when he was working with mini-nins. They were more like spawns of the devil, couldn't turn your back on them.

Either way, the academy teacher knew that someone was following him, though he had yet to figure out who exactly it was. Judging from that alone, Iruka figured it was someone of jounin level.

A flash of silver caught the corner of his peripheral vision. Iruka groaned mentally, whimpering to himself and wondering just why he was the one who had to have probably the most mentally disturbed jounin stalking him all day.

"Kakashi-sensei, please come out. I know it's you."

The jounin appeared in a puff of smoke after that, nose buried in the blaringly orange covered book everyone was so accustomed to see on the shinobi.

"Yo!"

"What do you want Kakashi-sensei." Iruka sighed exasperatedly, arms full of scrolls and papers for class work.

"Wonderful weather we're having today!" Kakashi replied cheerfully in what he considered a flawless change of direction in conversation.

Iruka muttered darkly once more about crazy jounins, before sighing in resignation, "Yes, it's lovely weather." He replied conversationally, "Is there a reason you've been following me all day….days…weeks…"

If Kakashi was surprised any that the academy teacher had known, he didn't show it. In fact, he glanced over at Iruka, "Month!"

The chuunin saw red, "A whole month?!" he shouted, pausing mid-step to spin around and glare at the silver haired man, "And why have you been stalking me for a month! Do you have any idea what the word privacy means! How da—"

He was abruptly cut off mid-rant when a pair of warm lips collided with his own. Iruka's melting brain vaguely noted that it meant the copy nin had removed his mask, but the thought was quickly spinning down the drain when that tongue, oh god that tongue!

Just as quickly however, those lips and tongue were gone and Iruka was staring into empty air with a dazed expression. The barest hint of sulfur lingered in the air where Kakashi had been occupying just moments ago.


	2. Look Good on Me

"Do you know what'd look good on you? Me."

* * *

Kakashi had every aspect of a cat despite his protests and adamant declarations that he was a dog person. Iruka thought it ridiculously funny of course. After all, here he was, lying on the couch with a purring copy nin.

Iruka snickered lightly, fingers weaving through the soft shock of silver hair, tugging, and scratching in affection. The academy teacher just loved running his hands through his lover's hair, wondering how it stayed so soft in the first place, what with all its gravity-defyingness.

He was also admiring the way the soft glow of lights reflected over his pale lover's form. Kakashi's chest rumbling slightly as the man purred, leaning in the touch, sinewy muscles rolling beneath the skin as he shifted closer. Iruka smiled, leaning down to kiss Kakashi's forehead, earning him a bleary look from mismatched blinking eyes.

"Just admiring the view." Iruka answered the silent question. He reveled in the pink tinge that spread over his lover's bare face. A slight cough of embarrassment only he could produce from the man.

"I'm guessing you like what you see then." It was Iruka's turn to blush now, Kakashi had always been quick to recover, evidence to the leer now directed towards the tan chuunin.

He wasn't the copy nin's lover of 2 years for nothing though. Iruka could very clearly see the 'underneath the underneath.' He quite clearly heard the slight hesitation and uncertainty in the jounin's voice. Kakashi had always been very paranoid over this matter, very fearful that one day, Iruka would one day realize he deserved someone better.

Snorting, Iruka's fingers tugged lightly at the silver head, "No."

Mismatched eyes lowered, shoulders imperceptibly tensed, "Ru—"

"I don't just like what I see. I _love_ what I see and what I don't. I _love_ what is here and what is not. I _love_ you and only you, forever and always. Now how many times do I have to tell you this?"

Kakashi looked up sheepishly, pouting after a moment, "One more time?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, cupped his hands on both sides of Kakashi's face and kissed his lover senseless, "That good enough for you?"

Kakashi grinned impishly, "Forgot again, I think you'll have to keep reminding me."

The tan chuunin chuckled, "And you're supposed to be a genius?"


	3. See You Up Close

"Do you mind if I stare at you up close instead of from across the room?"

* * *

Iruka nearly choked as he burst out in a round of laughter, remains of the alcohol he'd just sprayed into the air dribbled down his chin as he snorted, gasping for air.

It was an annual tradition; every Christmas had Anko throwing some big party the night before. It was ridiculous; they all woke up with horrid hangovers from hell because the party always involved disgusting large amounts of alcohol and high levels of stupidity. Yet every year, Iruka found himself there anyways because Anko was his best friend and he couldn't get out of it.

Sometime late in the evening, or perhaps closer to very early morning, Iruka found himself just sober enough to wander his way across the room to the silver wallflower he'd been thinking about throughout the whole party.

"This is a party." He declared with a flourish, clumsily sweeping his arm over the room, the movement had him almost toppling to the floor if the jounin hadn't grabbed his arm to steady him.

"So it is." Was his only solemn and sober reply.

"So party Kashi-kun!"

"Ahh…Kashi-kun?"

"No, you're Kashi-kun silly!"

"Iruka-sensei, I think you've partied enough for the both of us."

"Ruka!"

Kakashi stared at the tan chuunin with an expression of confusion and a hint of amusement.

"Ruka!" the drunk teacher insisted, pointing to the jounin as if he were a child, "Kashi-kun!" The finger unsteadily turned to point at himself, "Ruka!"

"Ahh…well then…Ruka…." Kakashi trailed off, rather uncomfortable and unsure with the entire situation, even if it was amusing to see the normally uptight chuunin this…well, drunk.

Alcohol was well known to loosen one's tongue. And amongst Iruka's circle of friends, namely Anko, Genma and Raidou, it was also well known that their little Iruka had a very big crush on the copy nin.

Genma poked Anko in the side and gestured with a big grin on his face towards the pair. Anko's dark eyes lit up with mischief at the sight and nodded. It was a silent agreement as they snuck over to the pair.

Kakashi had never been particularly interested in Iruka, the teacher was boring in his opinioin, in his first impression. The chuunin exams had sparked a slight interest, not much, but it took guts to stand up to the jounin, to _him_. At least he had a gotten a better impression of Iruka that time around.

Now…Kakashi wondered as he found himself with an armful of Iruka, if there was something he just overlooked. He realized that might have developed some sort of attraction to the man at some point. Why or how, he didn't know.

His curiosity peaked as he found himself forcibly shoved towards the door by a suspiciously grinning Anko and Genma.

"Misteltoe!" they declared happily. Kakashi groaned. Iruka looked up with a pout and Kakashi couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes sent his way. He pecked Iruka on the lips, mask still in place.

"Kashi-kun! You didn't kiss properly!" Iruka suddenly right himself in the jounin's arms. Before Kakashi could protest, Iruka had yanked the masked down and attached their lips together all in one swift movement.

A bright flash lighted the area for a second, followed by a familiar puff as Kakashi bamfed the hell out of their with Iruka.

Anko and Genma pouted as they peered at the picture in their hands and wailed, "Ruka's head is in the way!!"


	4. Take Me Home

"Help the homeless. Take me home with you."

* * *

Iruka rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he sat up. The incessant knocking that had woken him still hadn't stopped. He groaned, rolling out of his bed clumsily as he made his way to the door.

He cursed when he stubbed his foot against the coffee table and decided to glare at whomever it was that had woken him up. As a teacher who woke up early in the morning as it was, Iruka knew it was way to early for people to be knocking on his door in the first place.

"What the—" Iruka yanked the door open, quite ready to give the person a piece of his mind when he was abruptly cut off by a silver blur that pushed right passed him and into his home.

The teacher could only stare dumbfounded at the jounin now currently making himself at home on his couch.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka groaned, rubbing his temple wearily and shutting the door with a resigned sigh, "Why are you here and just what do you think you're doing?"

"Apartment's flooded. I'm staying in your house, hope you don't mind." Kakashi grinned cheerfully, pulling out spare clothes from his pack as he made his way to Iruka's bathroom, "Mind if I use your shampoo? Thank you! Didn't bring any."

"Not a problem, wait what? Where do you think you're going!" Iruka's brain was obviously on the slow side as it raced to catch up with the silver headed man's words, "Kakashi-sensei!"

His roar of confusion fell upon deaf ears as the jounin had already locked himself in the bathroom and Iruka could hear the shower running. Moaning, he made his way to the kitchen and started making some tea.

Hey, if you can't beat them, join them.

Half an hour later, Kakashi and Iruka were settled awkwardly across from each other at the kitchen table. The jounin in nothing but a pair of grey sweats and the chuunin, blushing up a storm while squirming in his dark blue pajamas.

"So…."

"Yes."

Iruka blinked, he hadn't even asked a question. Of course, he had to remind his now more awake brain that there was no logic to jounins. They were just a whole other level of insanity and some place normal people just didn't go.

Nodding silently to each other, there seemed to be some sort of unspoken agreement that came across and the two rose. One retired to his bed to salvage any amount of sleep he could, while the other promptly lay on the couch to read more porn before getting some rest.

It would be many weeks later that Iruka realized that one, certain silver haired jounin had never returned to his own apartment and two, said jounin did not seem to have any intention of doing so.

It annoyed the chuunin to no end when he realized that he'd also never heard anything about a flooded apartment and that well…he didn't feel like bringing it up, because he'd gotten used to Kakashi being there in the apartment.

In fact, he couldn't quite imagine not seeing the extra toothbrush at his sink, he couldn't imagine his house devoid of that canine smell and he couldn't imagine his life without the teasing and annoying comments that often filled the house.

"You are evil!"

"What are you talking about Iruka-koi?"

"You tricked me!"

"Ehh….."

"Don't you 'ehh…' me! You lied and tricked and wormed and argh!"

"Maybe you should take a deep breath Ruka."

"Insufferable jounins!"


	5. Picture this

"Picture this, you, me, bubble baths, and a bottle of champagne."

* * *

"I'm really sorry Ruka."

"I know Kashi."

"Really sorry."

Iruka sighed, rubbing his temples ruefully as he surveyed the damage. He lifted his foot and set it down, cringing at the splashing sound it made. Brown eyes turned towards the kitchen and the teacher was unable to stifle the quiet whimper that made its way out from his throat.

As Iruka bemoaned the state of his house, Kakashi was meekly standing a step behind his lover, head lowered and readying himself for several weeks, probably months on the couch.

When the pale jounin had stopped by the academy earlier in the day, he had noticed that his tan lover was having a very, very stressful day. The little hellions had been more unruly then usual and the mission room had also been crowded for unknown reason.

Being the thoughtful lover that he was, Kakashi had hoped to prepare a relaxing bubble bath with a homemade meal and message, all in the name of comforting and relaxing his lover. Well, there would obviously be a bonus of bedroom fun for all the hard work and thought he'd put into it.

Kakashi hadn't mean for the disaster that was now being eyed. He'd never been a particularly good cook, sure, but he could manage a meal without burning too many things. Unfortunately, he'd decided to fill the tub while he waited for the oven and forgotten to set the time.

By the time he'd smelled the burning, it was too late to save it and Kakashi tried once more. Just before sticking it in the oven again, the jounin remembered that he'd left the bathtub faucet on and rushed back to the bathroom just in time to see water flowing its merrily way out.

"Ruka can stay at my place while I clean this up. Sleep on the couch here too." Kakashi mumbled.

"Kashi-love, what exactly were you thinking? I'm a little afraid to ask." Iruka turned to blink at the jounin.

"To help you relax?" Kakashi felt the heat rise in his face, "You looked like you were having a really stressful day, so I was going to draw you a bubble bath, cook you a meal and err…well, give you a massage?"

Iruka's gaze softened, sighing heavily as he trudged over to his lover. Kakashi cringed in place.

"Kashi."

"Yes Iruka?"

"You're supposed to be a genius."

"Yes Iruka."

"You're incorrigibly late all the time."

"Yes Iruka."

"You're a pervert."

"Yes Iruka."

"You're an idiot."

"Yes Iruka."

"But you're _my_ supposedly genius, incorrigibly late, perverted idiot and I love you."

"Yes…what?"

Iruka chuckled, sliding his arms around Kakashi's waist as he pulled the jounin close, "The repair money for all this is coming out of your paycheck, but I do understand that you were trying to help me relax and all. I know you had every bit of a good intention to make my day end well and that's all that matters. Well, it's not all that matters, but it's the thought that counts right?"

Kakashi nodded vigorously. Iruka laughed, smirking playfully, "Well now, why don't we head to your place…and properly get me de-stressed." The teacher purred, nipping the jounin's lower lip.

Kakashi didn't need to be told twice as he quickly transported them straight to his bed.


	6. Your Eyes Only

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't take them off you."

* * *

When Kakashi first met Iruka, he couldn't take his eyes off. Well, he hadn't exactly 'met' the man yet. No, the elder man had been enjoying a wonderful day in the park, seated on his favorite bench for reading porn and observing people.

It was on that fatefully warm and lazy day that Kakashi found himself attacked by a blonde mass of drool and fur. Now, he was very much a dog person, credit to the 'pack' of eight dogs he had at home, but never had he ever been so thoroughly bowled over.

"Naruto! Where are you? You had better not be getting to rough with people again!" A light tenor voice called out. Kakashi responded with a muffled groan as he shoved the canine of him and sat up.

"I believe 'Naruto' has acquainted me with dear Mother Earth quite well."

"Oh! I'm so sorry! He's just a pup really and he gets excited easily!"

"Quite all right ah…"

"Iruka. Umino Iruka."

"Hatake Kakashi, it's a pleasure to meet you…" Kakashi trailed off as his eyes landed on the person he'd been speaking to. Now that he'd gotten a better look, the silver haired man realized that Iruka was in fact, blind.

"You're blind." Kakashi blinked, blushed and rubbed the back of his sheepishly. Actions all of which, he realized, could not be seen by the blind young man in front of him, "Ah! I mean—sorry, that was rude of me."

Iruka laughed, brown ponytail swinging as he shook his head, "It's all right really, happens all the time!" He clapped his hands twice before reaching out on his left, Naruto obediently trotted to the extended hand.

It was then that Kakashi realized that Naruto was a guide dog. The golden retriever didn't look like it made a very good one though.

As if he'd heard the other's thoughts, Iruka smiled and rubbed the canine affectionately over the head, "Naruto and I are in training right now. I am one of the teachers at a guide dog training facility."

"Ahh….he's going to need a bit of work isn't he?"

Iruka laughed, "Perhaps, but he's very hardworking and enthusiastic. His charisma is very good for a guide dog, but I do need to work on his commands and curiosity."

"Hm…quite a bit I'd say."

"You don't like dogs Hatake-san?"

"Just Kakashi. And I do like dogs, I might just be spoiled by my well behaved ones though."

"Just Iruka then. Well maybe you can give me some tips then Kakashi?"

"And here I thought you'd been working with guide dogs for a while Iruka! Are you telling me you need help from an someone like myself?"

Iruka chuckled, smiling sweetly and perhaps a bit mischievously; "Maybe I just want an excuse to spend some time with you?"

"I'm flattered Iruka, but you didn't need excuse in the first place." Kakashi had been surprised by Iruka's directness. He prided himself at having been able to recover and respond so quickly.

A blush settled on Iruka's face as his grin widened, "Then I'd love to have lunch with you now if you're free."

"I'd be delighted."


	7. Two Bodies One Heart

"We were two and had but one heart."

"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."

* * *

The Hokage Monument had seen many things. It had bared witness to many events, promises and tragedies over the decades. It was a place that was held dear and special to many in Konoha.

Nidaime watched Tsunade shared nostalgic nights with Jiraiya, whenever the Toad Hermit was in town. The two drank to memories of the past, the present and hoped the best for the future. A future they had already decided to place upon the shoulders of a young blonde haired boy.

Genma had finally gathered the courage to propose to Raidou. He brought the scarred man up to Yondaime's head, bent down on one knee and spoke those words of commitment he had always been afraid of. But with Raidou, Genma knew he had been a fool to ever be afraid.

Tenten made a promise to Neji. He had goals and aspirations, but she promised to be behind him every step of the way, just like she had since their genin years. She wanted to be there, see him the whole way through and hopefully, perhaps she could get something more from her best friend some day. Hopefully, he would one day see how much she loved him.

Yondaime watched Naruto meet Sasuke. The dark haired avenger stood nervously and hopeful, this was his best friend. Naruto was the only person whose opinion he cared about. If Naruto hated him for what he'd done, Sasuke could never forgive himself. But Naruto had shown up all smiles and laughter, smacking him over the head with a declaration to Ichiraku and Sasuke couldn't help but feel relieved and smile back.

Hinata had gathered her strength and pushed away her shyness. She led Naruto up to the Hokage Monument and kissed him without another thought. Afterwards, she had blushed stuttered something about loving him and promptly fainted. When she woke, it was to the most beautiful sunset she'd ever seen, seated there wrapped in Naruto's warm embrace. She couldn't have been happier.

Kurenai gazed out at Konoha had whispered her promise to Asuma. Her hands gently caressed the growing bulge of her stomach and she would swear later that she could feel his hands over hers. She would swear that she caught the lingering scent of smoke and the bristle of his beard against her cheek. She promised Asuma that she would be strong, she would live on and raise this child, their child.

Temari had never been up on the Hokage Monument. She'd insisted that Shikamaru bring her up there, that they have a picnic. Despite his complaints, he'd been happy to go up there with her. They'd both enjoyed the view, the quiet conversations. Before they knew it, they were headed back down, hand in hand and matching blushes over their entire face.

Sakura and Ino made a promise to never let love get in the way of their friendship again. Said renewed friendship lasted up until the point where Sakura had told Ino, in confidence of their renewed friendship, that she was seeing Sasuke. A large mess became of it and in the end, to the perplexed faces of those who had gathered during the fight, they were back to being friends again.

Said relationship between Sakura and Sasuke had started after Sasuke had spoken about it with Naruto. The blonde had immediately set them up on the monument and shoved a bouquet of flowers into Sasuke's hands and went out to find Sakura. It wasn't the romantic get together she had been dreaming of, what with Naruto peeking from the sidelines, but it was sincere and heartfelt and that was enough for her.

In name of friendships, there was perhaps only one that best persevered through time and held strong. Shikamaru and Chouji had been best buddies since they were born, influence through their parents. And though Ino had always been apart of their group, the two had stuck together through thick and thin. Since the days had gotten a bit busier between the two, they would spend that precious time they set aside for each other on top of the monument to gaze up at the clouds. Away from Shikamaru's normal place because then others would find and bother them. The monument was someplace the two could sit in comfortable silence, alone and uninterrupted.

Iruka had ran about all over Konoha all day, entertaining and distracting his lover as well as setting up for said lover's birthday. It was a trying day, one in which he was glad that the Green Beast of Konoha was not out on a mission, because it meant Iruka got the distraction he needed for the final putting together of Kakashi's birthday present. He grinned when Gai came up with a trussed up and very annoyed copy nin, thanking the man while trying to hold in the laughter was difficulty, but the chuunin managed and sent his lover's Eternal Rival on his way.

Kakashi glared at Iruka, crossing his arms and pouting over the whole business until his dolphin started giving him his birthday present. Needless to say, Yondaime would have been blushing and rather horrified at what his student was doing on his forehead if he weren't a stone face. Kakashi was more then ecstatic with Iruka.


	8. Thief

**Author's Note: **Right….this one may be re-written because well…something not right…Tyger likes it, but she's not satisfied. She'll have mutter to herself for a little bit until her muse bonks her over the head.

* * *

"Hello, I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart."

* * *

Iruka sighed softly as he sat beside the silver haired jounin. His brown eyes were full of disappointment and grief.

"Why Kashi? Why do you do this to yourself?" He received no answer, as his best friend was unconscious. The pale form had taken quite a beating and it hurt Iruka to know that the elder man may never wake again.

He sat beside Kakashi for days, keeping busy on a project, which he would not show to any and refused to tell anyone. It would be for his friend's eyes and his eyes only. Iruka labored over the small object whenever he was sure no one was around. Periods of time that grew shorter as he made no sign to ever leave Kakashi's side.

Tsunade had all been bodily hauled his behind out the door finally. Ranting about irrational chuunin teachers and the jounin that had caused the mess in the first place.

It was weeks later that Kakashi woke up, scared the hell out of one of the attending nurses and was set upon an irate Hokage straight after.

Kakashi sighed comfortably, peace at last; it was all in a days work. There was only one thing missing, something that he was sure to have been the first thing he saw.

"Where's Iruka?"

"He refuses to see you." Tsunade scowled, throwing her hands in the air, "First he refuses to leave your side and when I finally get him out, he refuses to see you! You two are crazy! I don't know what to do about either of you anymore!"

Kakashi frowned, why would his best friend not want to see him? Scowling, he braced himself and attempted to go look for said chuunin himself. A finely manicured hand barred him.

"Don't even think about it." Tsunade threatened, eyes narrowed meaningfully towards the infuriating man.

"Well if he's not going to see me, I'm going to see him!"

"I just put you back together, don't you go messing up my work!"

"I know what I can handle!"

Tsunade scoffed, "That is a load of crap!"

"But I want to see him!!" Kakashi had resorted to whining, something Tsunade just rolled her eyes at.

"No means no, brat."

Both turned at the sound of the door creaking open, "Ano…excuse me Hokage-sama." Iruka stood there sheepishly, his appearance a bit haggard, but in Tsunade's opinion, he seemed to have cleaned up a bit at least.

Tsunade sighed in relief, "Just keep him in bed," She glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi would have pouted if he weren't worried over the state of his precious dolphin.

"Kakashi…" Iruka murmured, clutching something close to his chest. Kakashi tilted his head quizzically, reaching out to pull his friend closer.

"I'm sorry Ru, I probably had you so worried."

"I-It's not that Kashi…I've just been thinking…ah…I'm not sure how to say this…"

"Ahh!! You finally want to read my books don't you!"

"No! I…." Iruka blushed, thrusting the object he held so close to him into Kakashi's bewildered face.

"Err…what is it?"

"It's a heart you idiot!" Iruka was close to becoming a tomato at this point as he pointedly looked away from the small heart-shaped pillow. Chewing his lower lip, he scowled and reached for the heart, only to have it pulled away from him.

"Give it here! This is stupid…I should have j—"

"Nuh uh! You gave it to me already, tell me what this is about!"

Iruka's shoulders dropped and his head dipped in embarrassment, "Fine…only because it'll shut you up." He muttered.

"T-That's my heart." The teacher shut his eyes, drifting into a memory of his parents as he struggled to utter the right words, "And I want you to know…that somewhere along the way of our friendship you stole it. You bastard. And well…I…I just wanted you to know that you have to take care of it or it'll break."

Iruka swallowed, fingers reaching over to run over the heart carefully, "It's fragile and easy to break, so you have to make sure you don't hold it too tightly or worry it away. P-Promise me you'll take care of it?"

Kakashi blinked, frozen as his breath was taken from him. They'd been friends for a few years now; he'd been so sure they knew each other in an out. The copy nin snorted inwardly, he obviously didn't know everything about his best friend.

"Ru…Iruka, I—this is…." Kakashi took a deep breath, "I can't promise you anything," his grip tightened as he held onto Iruka's hands, "But I can try my hardest."


	9. Ticketed

**Author's Note:** Oh yes….Tyger took long time doing this, sigh. She kept wanting to tweak it, but she's going to leave it as is now. The ending may seem off-ish but blah!

This pick-up line was suggested to me by LazyKitty, so I took it and ran with it! Something highly amusing came out of it and I'm giggling to see what you all think! Thank you for your patience!

* * *

"Do you have a parking ticket? Because you have fine written all over you."

* * *

Knock.

Listen.

Teleport.

"Kai!"

The coast was clear, good.

Kakashi slowly snuck across the room, with the utmost care, for this was a mission he could not mess up. Too much was on the line.

Quickly checking the area once more, he flicked the lights on. He was close now. _Almost_ _ready,_ he thought.

This mission was one of his more perilous ones - at least an A-rank. If Kakashi were to be caught, it would mean dire consequences for the Copy-nin: torture, death, or even worse, no sex.

His heart racing, Kakashi quickly darted across the floor, rapidly closing the distance to the target. 5 meters, 3, 1 more…

Luck was with him today! And how lucky he was, Kakashi reflected, as he dug through the bottom of the closet and grabbed his objective. All his hard work was going to pay off, but he had to be quick, the target would return soon!

With trembling hands, Kakashi pulled out the pieces of clothing, sliding them on soundlessly as he kept on high alert for sounds of the door opening. After all, he had to leave no presence of his entry. That was the shinobi way. But first things first...

Set-up!

Ah, the brilliance! The creativity! The absolutely hottest thing he'd ever thought up!

Kakashi grinned as took tight reign over his chakra, until it was nearly nonexistent. The key was in the surprise. He sighed inaudibly, already itching to skip to more…Icha Icha-like scenarios.

But no! Kakashi could not afford to fail this mission, even if the outcome could possibly lead to months on the couch; he was going to take the risks. It was a 50-50 chance of a lifetime.

"Kakashi?"

The pale haired jounin froze in place, listening with glee as the noises his targ—lover moved closer and closer to the bedroom. Dexterous fingers switched on the music just as the door open and Kakashi jumped forward from his hiding place.

"Kak—what the hell! Is that a police costume?"

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love_

_Love's going to leave me_

Kakashi advanced on his obviously dazed and awestruck lover, hips swaying enticingly and an idiotic grin on his face.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt_

_So sexy it hurts_

Iruka yelped as he found himself lying on his back with Kakashi leaning over him, "Happy Birthday Ruru."

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan_

_New York and Japan_

Kakashi moved back, grinning as he flung his hips side-to-side with the music and flicked open his shirt buttons, flinging it over Iruka's startled face.

_And I'm too sexy for your party_

_Too sexy for your party_

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Kakashi was failing to hold in his snicker as he tugged his shirt off Iruka's face and tossed it behind him, before running his own fingers slickly down his muscular chest. The whole get-up had been entirely worth the look on his lover's face at this very moment.

"Oh…my…God…" Iruka gasped, choking down laughter now that he had registered what was going on.

_I'm a model you know what I mean_

_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_

_Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah_

_I do my little turn on the catwalk _

"Stop, stop!" Iruka cried out, stumbling off the bed to press the off button just as Kakashi unzipped his zipper.

The jounin blinked and froze, one leg still stuck in his trousers, black silk g-string glimmering before Iruka's wide eyes and a pout on his face.

"Rukaaa...don't you like my present?" he whined, kicking the pants off and pouncing his lover.

Iruka rolled his eyes, finger poking cautiously at the police cap precariously balanced on the silver haired jounin's head. He proceeded to give Kakashi a rather seductive look.

"Actually, I love the present. I just wanted to fast forw—"

"Ha! I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you!"

"Kakashi!"


	10. Tricked

**Author's Note:** Tyger truly apologizes for her slow slow update. She's been really busy and just all around unmotivated as of late, but she seems to have gotten back her inspirational spark at the moment! But yes, here is the next little cute quote! Please Enjoy!

p.s. - almost forgot, there might be more memories added on to this particular chapter, but for now, it'll probably be just this one, lol.

* * *

"True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked."

* * *

Kakashi realized one day, in some dark little pit, miles and miles away for some boring old routine assassination mission he was sure he could do in his sleep that he had fallen utterly in love with Iruka.

He'd just finished the mission, which had consisted of sneaking into a barricaded camp to off the man in charge and then sneak back out. He hadn't quite anticipated the fact that he'd been discovered so early, so he'd ended up having to fight his way out and hide away in some dirty pit of a cave.

It was cold, he couldn't use chakra and he was tired and bleeding from a few sore spots. He was outnumbered enough to say that quite a few of them had managed some lucky hits on him. And though it was nowhere near fatal, he just knew his worrisome dolphin at home would throw a fit when he got back.

Now it was times like these when Kakashi would send numerous prayers and thanks to Obito because his gift saved his sorry ass and more. At this moment, he was using yet another function of his present. With it, he could close his eyes and see his adorable chuunin, sitting at the kitchen table. He could see his lover as they lay in perfect peace, seated beneath the large oak tree just enjoying the moment of the day.

Kakashi sighed happily as memories from a year ago resurfaced in his mind's eye.

* * *

_It was a rainy day, storming really. The clouds were heavy and gray and covered every corner of Konoha's skies. Kakashi loved days like these sometimes. The times he enjoyed them were obviously when he didn't have missions and the times he hated them were when he did. Today happened to be one of those non-mission days and the copy-nin was enjoying a glorious day of reading. Icha Icha reading of course._

_He was seated in his study room, one of the few rooms in the old Hatake Estate that he frequented. Minato-sensei had been kind enough to have set a system that allowed Kakashi to stay in one area of the large mansion without having to walk through the rest of it often. As it was, one of many slips of papers, covered in symbols, began to glow and the jounin looked up from his reading with a frown. Who in the world was coming by his place in this weather? Even Gai and his ever-present Youthfulness tended to stay indoors a little more on days like these._

_Kakashi heaved a sigh and headed for the front door, his lone blue eyes focused in front of him as he resolutely avoided looking at the rest of his family's house, too many harsh memories he didn't need to delve into._

_Just before he opened the door, his hand hesitated slightly as he recognized the chakra of the person behind it. "Iruka-sensei?" he raised his eyebrow at the shivering, wet and all around drowned kitten looking man in front of him._

"_S-S-Sorry to b-b-bother you Ka-Kakashi-sensei, b-b-but my h-h-house was f-flooded a-and I…I w-w-was wondering i-i-if I could s-stay with y-y-you in the m-meanwhile."_

"_Come on in already! You know you could have just gone right to the back. And do I need to remind you again that just Kakashi is fine?"_

_Kakashi and Iruka had started getting along after Sandaime himself set up a meeting for the two to resolve their feelings over the chuunin exam. The two hard started off with an awkward silence, staring at each other and neither wanting to back down or apologize for what they said. Both of them ended blurting an apology out at the same time and then burst out laughing. From that point on, they had shared a much more easier relationship. The bond between them grew into a strong friendship that neither they, nor anyone else, thought would ever happen between them._

"_Then it's I-Iruka to you too." Iruka grinned, fingers slowly prying themselves off their hold around the strap of his bag. He walked beside his silver haired friend as they headed back to the rooms Kakashi lived in._

_The night was spent full of laughter and pleasant conversations about Team 7, their colleagues and some of their better childhood memories. That had only been the start of it._

* * *

Kakashi snapped back into attention when he heard something to his right. His entire body tensing slightly for a second before relaxing, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. A pair of yellow eyes reflected the low light that filtered into the cave, "No one's followed us Boss."

The jounin gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks Pakkun, you can go now."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Kakashi's eye curved into a crescent, "Aww, I didn't know you cared to much Pakkun! Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself."

Pakkun glared at the jounin, "Forget I asked Brat! I just didn't want to have to drag your sorry ass back to Konoha later!" His look turned into an evil grin, "Besides, I'll just let Iruka do all the pounding for me!" with that said, the pug disappeared in with a small pop and plume of smoke.

Kakashi scowled at the empty spot, even his dogs knew who wore the pants in their relationship. And now that he had time to think about it, wallowing in this horrid little pit of existence, Iruka had never left his place after that.

Realization struck the genius hard over his head, "That little-!" Kakashi allowed himself a low chortle and a shake of his head.

* * *

The two days later found Kakashi limping through the gates of Konoha with a weary wave to the guards. Despite being tired to the bone and ready to fall asleep on his feet, the jounin had a few things he had to do. Each step was made through sheer determination as he made it home. As the door flung open and one delectable chuunin pounced on him in worry, Kakashi merely held up a finger to his lover's lips.

"You!" he jabbed Iruka's shoulder accusingly, "You tricked me!"

Iruka seemed taken aback for a second before offering a slow warm smile in response, "I can't believe it took you this long to figure that out."


	11. Tell Me

"**Tell me I'm clever, Tell me I'm kind, Tell me I'm talented, Tell me I'm cute, Tell me I'm sensitive, Graceful and wise, Tell me I'm perfect-- But tell me the truth."**

* * *

Kakashi was a liar. He was a flatterer, a deceiver, and a genius, but most importantly, he was a liar. Iruka knew this very well. He was a teacher after all. He was a morally, upstanding shinobi of Konoha with a heart of gold. That isn't to say he hadn't had his fair share of tragedy and blood on his hands, but it was the fact that he didn't let it get to him that made him such a treasure to the ones he was loved by. He took the time to learn and remember everyone's names and what he'd spoken with them about. He cared for each and every person and he treated them with the respect they deserved and with equality people didn't see often.

Kakashi was a perverted, elite shinobi. He was the infamous Copy-nin, the Sharingan Kakashi, the White Fang's son, a genius, a prodigy. He was, Hatake Kakashi, man of a thousand jutsus. He'd had plenty of blood spilled by his hands. His life was drowned in the blood of others, the blood of his own. He was a lonely soul; separated by his genius mind by his early graduation to genin and then chuunin. Twenty years of his life were spent as a shinobi, unofficially; he'd been a shinobi since the day he was born. People, even in his own village and among his peers, were weary of him. They all kept his distance, whether it was because of his intimidating person or the orange bound porn novel he carried. He was an enigma, a legend. Most of all, he was a liar.

It was a complete wonder how and why the two came to be. However their relationship was not a perfect love. No relationship has a truly perfect love. What made theirs so imperfect was the very fact that neither could convey the right words to each other. Neither could convey the right actions.

Kakashi loved Iruka.

And Iruka loved Kakashi.

Only Kakashi couldn't stop flattering and avoiding and lying. Iruka couldn't stop accepting and forgiving.

Gai had once told Kakashi that "Yes, you do lie a lot. But you never lie about anything important." The silver headed jounin had thought bitterly now that he had indeed lied about important things. Here they were, nearly six months of lying and forgiving and neither could still make their imperfect love perfect.

Kakashi fingered the silver ring in his palm. The metal was still just as polished as it had been when he'd first bought it three months ago. Why he'd done so, he could never say. Though he knew, that his heart deep down wanted to make this relationship perfect. With Iruka, he wanted to change.

He sat there, at the edge of his favorite rooftop, wondering how in the world they'd lasted six months. "Iruka." The jounin blinked, turning around to find a determined look on his chuunin's face. Yes, _his_ chuunin. He wanted that.

"Kakashi. We need to talk."

Ah, how the Sharingan Kakashi dreaded this moment. How the White Fang's son wilted upon hearing these words. But Hatake Kakashi stood tall and proud, his lone blue eye brimming with forcibly hidden regrets despairs and sorrow. He'd failed, been unable to gather the right amount of courage before this moment could happen.

"Of course Iruka. I kno--" He was cut off by a caramel tanned finger before his masked lips. Iruka shook his head.

"No, you don't know." Kakashi looked quizzically at the serious chuunin. Iruka took a deep breath and the jounin suppressed a shiver.

"You'll tell me I'm clever, you'll tell me I'm kind. Kakashi, you'll tell me I'm talented, cute and sensitive, graceful and wise. Most of all, you'll tell me I'm perfect-- But all I want is for you to tell me the truth."

Iruka smiled faintly, finger pulling away from Kakashi. The jounin caught his hand shakily. His other hand producing the silver ring he'd been playing with. Brown eyes widened at it. They understood what it stood for, what it symbolized. For it to come from this man before him…

"Iruka. We never say it because we are afraid. I am afraid. I lie and I deceive. You forgive and accept. I love you and _that_ is the truth."


	12. Fly

**Author's Note: **My lovely dears! Tyger is so glad you've waited for her! Or at least hopes you have! Now she presents to you her latest inspiration. Short, sweet and oh so simple in it's beauty.

* * *

"We are each of us angels with only one wing, and we can only fly by embracing one another."

* * *

Iruka was always breaking his bones as a child, especially so after the Kyuubi attack. He'd been lost then. All alone in the world, orphaned. He had dreamed often of flying. At what more could a young child do other then try and do so from the rooftop of his home. Sandaime had finally sat him down, asked him what he'd been trying to do and Iruka all but told him. Crying and screaming about how unfair the world had been, about how bad he'd felt for saying "I hate you." As the last thing his parents had heard from his mouth. He'd gone to the Memorial Stone so many times already to apologize and say "I love you" over and over again.

And wise, wise Sandaime had introduced young Iruka to Naruto. The child was just a toddler then, cared for by the Hokage himself because he feared anyone else would try to kill the boy. Or more accurately, try and succeed.

So it came that Iruka and Naruto lived together. Each teaching and learning from the other. Iruka finally flew then, soaring on beautiful white wings with Naruto. And Naruto learned the yearning to fly from Iruka. And he finally found that person he could embrace in Sasuke. The silent young prodigy hadn't been too keen on accepting at first. But as Naruto's personality was one you couldn't ignore. He eventually caved to the feelings inside him.

It was then that Iruka felt saddened once more. His heart fell heavily inside. How could he ever fly again without Naruto? The boy was growing. He'd found his other half. And now he traveled the world, flying on great wings. And though he was saddened, Iruka was glad that Naruto could do so. That Naruto had learned something so great from him. He could still remember those days that he'd picked up Naruto and taught him. Taught him to find that special someone to fly with.

"Yo! I was walking the road of life and found myself at your Academy sensei! How was your day?"

And with those very words, Iruka's spirits had lifted. His brown eyes rose to meet a single blue eye curved into an arch. This silver haired jounin began to worm his way into the chuunin's life.

Iruka would find his lowest days brightened by Hatake. The other somehow seemed to know whenever Iruka was down and show up at just the right time with just the right words and actions to make the chuunin sensei laugh again.

Kakashi took the first step. His hands discreetly linking with Iruka's entwining their fingers with a questioning, hesitant glance.

Iruka took the next, stepping close, his arms rising to wrap around the silver haired jounin. He could feel the strong arms closing around his waist, pulling him tight.

They both took the last step, embraced in each other's arms and love. Bodies held tightly against the other, never to release from each other again unless the claws of death tried to rip them apart. Even then they'd hold strong.

They took their first step, breathes held

And flew.

Together.


	13. Tricked: Take Two

**Author's Note:** Tada! Yes, it is a "rewrite" of a previous quote story. I just added another cute little flashback, inspired by a KakaIru icon that I saw the other day. Tyger hopes you enjoy! She was too lazy to go back and edit and just uploaded and posted the whole story over, haha. oh wells.

* * *

"**True love comes quietly, without banners or flashing lights. If you hear bells, get your ears checked.****"**

* * *

Kakashi realized one day, in some dark little pit, miles and miles away for some boring old routine assassination mission he was sure he could do in his sleep that he had fallen utterly in love with Iruka.

He'd just finished the mission, which had consisted of sneaking into a barricaded camp to off the man in charge and then sneak back out. He hadn't quite anticipated the fact that he'd been discovered so early, so he'd ended up having to fight his way out and hide away in some dirty pit of a cave.

It was cold, he couldn't use chakra and he was tired and bleeding from a few sore spots. He was outnumbered enough to say that quite a few of them had managed some lucky hits on him. And though it was nowhere near fatal, he just knew his worrisome dolphin at home would throw a fit when he got back.

Now it was times like these when Kakashi would send numerous prayers and thanks to Obito because his gift saved his sorry ass and more. At this moment, he was using yet another function of his present. With it, he could close his eyes and see his adorable chuunin, sitting at the kitchen table. He could see his lover as they lay in perfect peace, seated beneath the large oak tree just enjoying the moment of the day.

Kakashi sighed happily as memories resurfaced in his mind's eye.

* * *

_It was a rainy day, storming really. The clouds were heavy and gray and covered every corner of Konoha's skies. Kakashi loved days like these sometimes. The times he enjoyed them were obviously when he didn't have missions and the times he hated them were when he did. Today happened to be one of those non-mission days and the copy-nin was enjoying a glorious day of reading. Icha Icha reading of course._

_He was seated in his study room, one of the few rooms in the old Hatake Estate that he frequented. Minato-sensei had been kind enough to have set a system that allowed Kakashi to stay in one area of the large mansion without having to walk through the rest of it often. As it was, one of many slips of papers, covered in symbols, began to glow and the jounin looked up from his reading with a frown. Who in the world was coming by his place in this weather? Even Gai and his ever-present Youthfulness tended to stay indoors a little more on days like these._

_Kakashi heaved a sigh and headed for the front door, his lone blue eyes focused in front of him as he resolutely avoided looking at the rest of his family's house, too many harsh memories he didn't need to delve into._

_Just before he opened the door, his hand hesitated slightly as he recognized the chakra of the person behind it. "Iruka-sensei?" he raised his eyebrow at the shivering, wet and all around drowned kitten looking man in front of him._

"_S-S-Sorry to b-b-bother you Ka-Kakashi-sensei, b-b-but my h-h-house was f-flooded a-and I…I w-w-was wondering i-i-if I could s-stay with y-y-you in the m-meanwhile."_

"_Come on in already! You know you could have just gone right to the back. And do I need to remind you again that just Kakashi is fine?"_

_Kakashi and Iruka had started getting along after Sandaime himself set up a meeting for the two to resolve their feelings over the chuunin exam. The two hard started off with an awkward silence, staring at each other and neither wanting to back down or apologize for what they said. Both of them ended blurting an apology out at the same time and then burst out laughing. From that point on, they had shared a much more easier relationship. The bond between them grew into a strong friendship that neither they, nor anyone else, thought would ever happen between them._

"_Then it's I-Iruka to you too." Iruka grinned, fingers slowly prying themselves off their hold around the strap of his bag. He walked beside his silver haired friend as they headed back to the rooms Kakashi lived in._

_The night was spent full of laughter and pleasant conversations about Team 7, their colleagues and some of their better childhood memories. That had only been the start of it._

* * *

Kakashi snapped back into attention when he heard something to his right. His entire body tensing slightly for a second before relaxing, ready to spring into action at a moments notice. A pair of yellow eyes reflected the low light that filtered into the cave, "No one's followed us Boss."

The jounin gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks Pakkun, you can go now."

"You sure you don't want me to stay?"

Kakashi's eye curved into a crescent, "Aww, I didn't know you cared to much Pakkun! Don't worry, I'll be fine by myself."

Pakkun glared at the jounin, "Forget I asked Brat! I just didn't want to have to drag your sorry ass back to Konoha later!" His look turned into an evil grin, "Besides, I'll just let Iruka do all the pounding for me!" with that said, the pug disappeared in with a small pop and plume of smoke.

Kakashi scowled at the empty spot, even his dogs knew who wore the pants in their relationship. And now that he had time to think about it, wallowing in this horrid little pit of existence, Iruka had never left his place after that.

* * *

_He couldn't remember how long Iruka had been staying with him since that day. But it was one such day after a mission that Kakashi had come home feeling rather down. It had been one of those missions, the ones that took a part of your soul away. To put it shortly though, the jounin was looking forward to a little quiet down time. Maybe even offer Iruka a little help with grading. It was mind numbing enough for the mood he was in._

_As it was, he came home at the perfect time. The chuunin had the lights on, even though he was sprawled across the coffee table, papers and pillows everywhere. Ink stained the tips of his fingers and soft snoring filled the air._

_Kakashi grinned underneath the mask, taking in the tranquil sight like a breathe of fresh air. Of course, an idea lighted in his tired head. Shinobi must always be on guard after all, even in the house of the infamous copy nin, or perhaps, especially so. Thus the silver haired male started creeping in,_

_He was almost there, ready to pounce the unsuspecting teacher when all of a sudden, Kakashi found himself with a face full of pillow and his back hitting the floor since he'd been knocked clear off his feet. Only one thing rung in his ears though,_

"_Dolphin Takedown!! Mwahaha!!"_

_Pushing the pillow down, Kakashi could only stare in disbelief, single grey eye wide as a dinner plate as Iruka stood there, triumphant as ever and laughing his socks off. The illustrious copy nin pouted and sulked._

"_That was so unfair Iruka…" He whined rather pitifully, pushing himself to a seat. He tried one more pout on the teacher before quickly reacting, "Scarecrow Counter Attack!!" Kakashi yelled, flinging the pillow back while the Iruka was still laughing. He chortled gleefully when the tan chuunin fell over, his aim was dead on of course._

_After that, the two were in a full out shinobi pillow fight, the poor cushions flung this way and that until in the end, they'd resorted to tackling each other and wrestling. Of course, when they finally calmed down and found themselves rather close to each other, there was a flurry of stuttering and blushing and sheepish looks._

* * *

Realization struck the genius hard over his head, "That little-!" Kakashi allowed himself a low chortle and a shake of his head.

The next evening found Kakashi limping through the gates of Konoha with a weary wave to the guards. Despite being tired to the bone and ready to fall asleep on his feet, the jounin had a few things he had to do. Each step was made through sheer determination as he made it home. As the door flung open and one delectable chuunin pounced on him in worry, Kakashi merely held up a finger to his lover's lips.

"You!" he jabbed Iruka's shoulder accusingly, "You tricked me!"

Iruka seemed taken back for a second before offering a slow warm smile in response, "I can't believe it took you this long to figure that out."


	14. Laughter is Love

**Author's Note: **So! This is Tyger's little Halloween contribution! She also just realized that she's had an unfinished Kakashi birthday interlude that's been sitting who knows where hidden from me for quite a while... and it's still not finished!!! Gyah! She's so behind! Goodness... well the ending to this got a little crappy because I was waaaay too lazy to put out more... sigh... oh well.. hope you all enjoy!

"**Laughter is the way to true love."**

He couldn't really believe it. Well he could, but his mind just didn't seem to be able to wrap around the sight very well. The concept of is all made a lot of sense though. Definitely, but no one would think that the jounin before him would go to such lengths.

"Ruka-ni?"

Iruka burst out laughing, his entire composure undone by the adorably uttered words and the look of priceless innocent confusion etched across his lover's face. Yes, his lover. Thrice damned jounin of porn reading pervertedness and shinobi extraordinaire. Because really, Iruka was staring at a child-version Hatake Kakashi, master of a thousand jutsus. The Sharingan Kakashi henged into his own 5 year old form and dressed up as a cat!

Kakashi only stood up to about his mid-thigh, not counting the gravity-defying bit of silver poof that was on his head. A black cat eared head band was shoved on, actually managing to push down the fluff of hair in some semblance of bare neatness. He was dress it mostly black as well, black t-shirt, black shorts with a belt around his waist, black cat tail bouncing behind him in a s-shaped curve. His hands were adorned with cat paw gloves that were currently clawing at a much too large pillowcase that he obviously intended to use as his candy carrying case.

"You… look ridiculous."

"I like cute!! No will be able to resist this face!"

Granted, said face was wrapped in a black scarf, Iruka actually had to admit grudgingly that yes, Kakashi did make quite the adorable 5 year old cat boy. Curse the man for having a horrible addiction to sweets and blessed with a genius mind! As a teacher he could not be condoning this! Absolutely not!

_But he's so cute!!!!_

Gee, his inner self was just squealing and giggling and 'aww-ing' like a high school girl. This was terrible. Did his lover actually do this every year?!

"Hmph. I'm taking no part in this."

"Aww…. B-but I need an a-adult to accompany me!!!" [note the insertion of the infamous Hatake pout. Iruka concludes that it is seriously lethal at this stage in the Hatake life.]

The chuunin's shoulders slumped. He'd been defeated yet again. Course this time it seemed to be magnified by the fact that there were _two _incredibly large sad blue eyes and the scarf was shifted _just_ enough that could see the lower lip jutting out and trembling. Iruka took a deep breath. So ridiculous! Why was he going along….

"All right!"

"This is terribly Kashi. You're practically stealing from the children."

"No I'm not. And besides, it's utterly unfair how they get to run around all night collecting candy and I don't!"

Iruka sighed, his response cut short when a voice, or rather, several voices rang out.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

It was Naruto and the others. It seemed the entire genin 9 as well as Gai's team had gone out trick or treating together. Naruto dressed up as a pumpkin. How oddly predictable seeing as his favourite colour was orange and well… pumpikins were all around orange. How could he resist? Sasuke, Iruka had to blink twice just to make sure he saw correctly that the young Avenger had actually taken the time to dress up. But considering that Sasuke was dressed up as an ANBU, Iruka could only assume that the Uchiha refused to participate if he had to dress up something ridiculous, evident of the annoyed look he seemed to be regarding Naruto's costume with.

Sakura was dressed up as a witch, if one could call it that, because she was dressed far to scantily in the chuunin's opinion. The black witch hat was large on her head, but the rest of her was dressed in fitted black, her abdomen exposed and a short little black cape about her shoulders. A broom was gripped tightly in her hand, one Iruka was sure Naruto had been on the receiving end countless times over the night.

There was Lee as… Iruka tried not to whimper, Hercules. Tenten was a night, Neji was… a geisha?! How the hell had they managed that?! But the teacher didn't doubt it when he saw the smirk on Tenten's face and the suppressed fury in Neji's. Hinata was a princess, Shino… wasn't dressed up and Iruka had to wonder why no one bothered with him. Kiba was a zombie, Chouji was a samurai, Ino was a Hawaiian dancer and Shikamaru… a ghost?

Iruka was pulled away from his ponderings however as two squeals split the air and Sakura and Ino both dashed forward to surround his lover.

"Iruka-sensei he's so cute! Who's this? One of your students?"

Taken slightly aback, Iruka could only nod dumbly as the rest of his former students surrounded Kakashi. The jounin actually looked smug however when Naruto exclaimed loudly over the large bag of candy.

"All right, all right! Don't you guys have more houses to beg?"

"It's not begging sensei!!"

"Yea yea, off you go, it's time for this little guy to head to bed."

"Aww… bye then Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka shook his head, looking down at Kakashi. With a shake his head, he grabbed the jounin's hand and dragged him off back to his house, despite the loud wails of protests.

The door slammed shut and with a sigh, Iruka finally found himself relaxed as he leaned against the door and regarded his much too happy lover who was currently sorting out his candy and still in his henge'd form.

"Kashi, why are you still 5 years old?"

"Because I'm cute."

The chuunin stared for a moment before he burst out laughing. This was definitely one Halloween he would never forget.


	15. Holiday Specials 1

**Author's Note**: Hey! I know I've been gone for quite some time, but I just hit a major roadblock. Anyway, the holiday fest has pulled me into writing up some holiday fun. It also is giving me the chance to introduce my very own Hatake baby. Either way, this is a little intro to her and the new story I'm working on. I know I'm late with this and not only that, I didn't finish them all…These first few might turn out crappy due to the lack of writing I've been doing lately... I apologize.

* * *

**Knitting**

"She needs to be more covered Boss."

"Yea Boss! The pup is so small!"

Pakkun and the others of the ninpack had various other opinions, all long the same line.

Their daughter was tiny.

Though Kakashi could understand. He'd been tiny too when he was little. But still… this was a problem. It was cold outside, really cold. In fact, so cold that Konoha was blanketed in snow. This would not do. His daughter could frost bitten toes and fingers! Or she could catch a cold!

Currently, Hatake Kakashi, legendary ninja was crouched before his infant child, _their_ infant child, his and Iruka's. The thought alone put a ridiculous grin on his face again. Sure they'd had her for nearly a year now, in fact her birthday was coming up soon. Christmas. And boy had she been a wonderful present.

The jounin shook his head; he was getting off track here. Imayou was still tiny and it was still too cold outside and he didn't have a solution. Which explained why his ninken were huddled around the baby as well. That, and the fact that they just adored the infant and loved to be around her.

Imayou giggled, small fingers reaching whatever she could latch on to, which happened to be Pakkun's ear. He didn't seem to mind at all though, besides giving Kakashi a pointed look, "She definitely needs more clothes Boss."

Kakashi snapped his fingers; he had a brilliant idea, genius. "I've got it."

Iruka sighed softly, trudging home through the snow. He'd dismissed class early for several reasons. Though he hardly understood why the academy insisted they still have class. Sure it was some good training to have the children out in such weather and blah blah, but ugh… all the kids wanted to do was play in the snow.

His mind slowly wandered off the subject though as he neared home. Kakashi should be waiting in there, taking care of their daughter. The chuunin had been reluctant to leave the infant in the jounin's care, but he trusted Kakashi not to do anything stupid.

"I'm home…"

Iruka called out softly, shaking the snow off his boots and glanced around. He froze for a moment, staring blankly at the scene before him. It was oddly endearing and yet… very, very strange. He took it all in stride though, offering a warm smile of greeting as Kakashi waved back.

"Welcome back."

Iruka shook his head; his husband was settled on the couch, one foot slowly rocking the cradle in which their daughter slept peacefully in. And all around her curled his ninken, snoozing away without a care in the world. And Kakashi? He wasn't even reading Icha Icha! Oh no… he was knitting, knitting a little hat made of bright red yarn.


	16. HS2 Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note: **So this was going to be this continuation on the song 12 days of Christmas and all that ninja style. Anyway.. I only got through the first day before I panicked over my giftless state and Christmas around the corner... sooo, not done yea, but Tyger will still continue to work on it. Heh.. sorrehs all.

* * *

**Partridge in a pear tree

* * *

**

Iruka sidestepped on instinct, just as a pear core went plummeting to the earth to its demise. Now as a good shinobi, he glanced up to find the source of this mysterious falling piece of pear core.

It didn't surprise him to see a silver head and a bright orange book. What had his eyebrow twitching however was the fact that his husband deemed it all right to hide up in a tree by the academy to read porn.

Unfortunately, he was also terribly confused when he realized that reading wasn't all his husband was doing up there. Shifting Imayou in his arms, he stared, perplexed by the development before him. And curiosity got the better of him as he continued to stare in confusion.

"Kashi? I'm a little afraid to ask… but what are you doing up there?"

"Something."

"And that something is…"

"Catching a bird. A partridge in fact."

"I'm also afraid to ask why now."

"It's in the song!"

Iruka blinked, frowning slightly and wondering what song had to do with oh… oh! He snorted, trying not to laugh as he bounced Imayou and shook his head. Oh god… he could not believe it…

"Kashi, you do realize the absurdity of this?"

"And?"


End file.
